


Sisterly Dedication

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Page!Arya, Protective!Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Arya was sent to be Tywin's page to strengthen ties. No Royal visitation to Winterfell but Ned and Sansa are invited to a tourney in Kings Landing. Reunion with Arya and said alpha makes up for the lost time by being extra protective of her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisterly Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Tywin would go back and forth between Casterly Rock and Kings Landing to make sure his children wouldn't fuck anything up (no incest lol) and Arya, of course, would accompany him. On these trips, Arya probably met Petyr and through completely Arya fashion, endeared herself to the beta. 
> 
> By the time we get to the time of the story, Arya hasn't seen Sansa since she was 5 (she's about 14 now) and knows immediately that she has to show all these wannabe's that her sister is under her protection.

"Thank you, Ser Loras." Sansa beamed, clutching the rose.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, My La-" The knight cut off suddenly and paled dramatically.  
  
"S-ser?" Sansa asked while Ned eyed the boy.  
  
Off to the side, The Royal family (as was any bystander) was roaring with laughter.  
Behind the oblivious two Starks in the seat above them, Arya Stark sat glaring murderously down at the Knight of the Flowers. The young alpha was seated in between Lord Tywin and Lord Baelish and both men immediately acted to ensure no bloodshed despite the amusement in their eyes. Baelish had shifted closer to the young alpha and grasped her arm while Tywin whispered into her ear, trying to soothe the irate, but blank-faced girl.  
  
Ned and Sansa seemed completely unaware of the killer intent wafting off Arya and only Ser Loras' shock still fear-filled face indicated his emotional state.  
After a few tense seconds, Arya slightly relaxed - only to make the universal ' _I'm-watching-you_ ' gesture and then bare her canines at the knight.

Loras quickly nodded, bowed and scurried back to his horse without another word.  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with Ser Loras." Sansa murmured worriedly, "He looked terrified."  
  
"Yes, I wonder." Ned Stark mused before looking back at his daughter and the two Lords. Arya had a thoughtful expression on her face as she sat calmly, arms folded.

"Yes, quite strange." Arya answered. "I wouldn't worry too much, Sansa. He must be nervous for his next joust."  
  
The innocent smile (which had Baelish and Tywin smirk at) soothed Sansa's worries.  
  
"You're probably right, Arya." The older girl beamed.  
  
"Tourneys are full of dangerous and scary things." The alpha pointed out as she leaned forward to take the gifted flower and tuck it behind Sansa's ear, "Perhaps the young knight needed to find his courage in a maiden fair."  
  
This had Sansa blush and giggle while her father appeared appeased at the explanation. It was only once both turned back around that the young alpha’s face relaxed into a grin as she silently shook with repressed laughter.  
  
"You've improved." Lord Tywin murmured.  
  
"Naturally." Arya murmured back, earning a snort from the usually stoic man. The alpha shared a smirk with Baelish before they turned back to the tourney.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -When Tywin murmurs "You've improved" - he's referring to the fact that he taught Arya how to direct her intent to a certain target without alerting anyone else. Because usually when an Alpha is intent on a kill or a mate, they exude a scent that anyone could identify - which is why Ned and Sansa were totally oblivious.
> 
> Everyone else in Kings Landing is used to it and are totally laughing it up.
> 
> -Alpha's have large canines...because reasons.
> 
> -Also, I think Sansa's in awe of Arya and doesn't know Arya like Got!Sansa knows Arya. Ned has an inkling but really..Arya's been trained by Tywin and Petyr - ain't nobody got a chance.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this random drabble~


End file.
